Lay Before Me
by Amber Tinted
Summary: AU. InuKag. Wrong place. Wrong time. Wrong person. Kikyou was the one Inuyasha was sent to kidnap and dispose of. Unfortunately Kagome is the one he got his hands upon.
1. Prologue

**_Lay Before Me_**

_You're talking about destruction? I know all about destruction. I wrote the book on it. Shoot a man from a ten foot building with a revolver, impossible? Yeah, but have I done it? Of course. I'm a fucking god. I'm a goddamn assassin for Christ's sakes. Kill a man with a butter knife? Been there, done that, bought a tee shirt. But of course I have a weakness. Every man has a weakness._

_And where there is a weakness, there is a girl. Her name…Kagome Higurashi. She's my fire. She's my weakness, she's my destruction. And I'm… I'm her weapon._

_--Inuyasha_

**Prologue**

It was the 7th of February, naturally he was checking out his gun collection. Silently congratulating himself on a wonderful kill and remembering the glory moments of this one. All he could remember was how delighted he was to finally get punched in his face which was better than the victim who was whimpering exclaiming something preposterous like '_I have a wife and seven children…_' Maybe he should've thought about he 'wife and children' before getting involved with Naraku.

Inuyasha ran his fingers across the glass, admiring each and every barrow. Seventeen guns, each of them killed at least six people. At least. There was no point of being modest. He slowly opened the glass, holding his breath once his fingers reached for one gun. The one that has never been used before. A gift from Kikyou, Inuyasha held the gun in his fingers, noticing the perfect fit. He stared into the mirror, firing one single shot, shattering the image before him.

"This is for you, Kikyou."

Kikyou was going to be as good as dead.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, tiredly listening to the bickering that was happening before her. That's all they did was yelled and hollered. Yelled, hollered and repeated. She would've thought they had better things to do than scream at each other but she was wrong. Today was not an exception. Both of them, her manager Miroku and her body double Kikyou, were screaming.

Normally she would've been amused and normally she would've said something along the lines like 'you guys stop it' but not really meaning but today… today she had an headache and this headache was like an explosion to her brain. Which hurt. Really badly.

Kagome sighed loudly hoping they would get the hint but from she could see, none of them heard her. She uncrossed her arms, holding her index finger to her right temple rubbing it sourly. If the bickering ended, it would be too soon. And when the bickering ended, she was going to get an Advil and pop it in her mouth and sip on a nice refreshing cool drink of water.

"Please guys…"

"You know what, you're an ungrateful piece of work, you know that?" Kikyou sneered.

"I could say the same thing for you but you're not a piece of anything, really. Just a hundred percent bitch."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "You're really funny, Monk."

"Thank you. Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome eyes snapped up, "Ten minutes ago, I would've said 'yes, I'm okay'. Five minutes ago I would've been like 'I kind of have a headache.' One minute ago I might have been like 'You know, I think my head is on fire.' Now… now…." Kagome grunted, "Now is not the _time_ to ask if I'm okay._ Okay_? Thank you. I'm going to get myself some Advil, a nice cool refreshing glass of water and probably some cookies. Thanks."

Kagome took one final look at Kikyou and Miroku before marching out of the room. It was everywhere, from her right ear to the left ear, across the brim of her nose and God knows where else. Her mind hurt. Her brain hurt. Her butt even hurt! How was that even possible! How could that even be?

Why did her agency have to hire people who couldn't even stand to be in the same room together, let alone work together? It was preposterous. They were obviously drunk! Those two were going to be the death of each other, probably one day unexpectedly both of them clobbered the hell out of each other and both bodies were found in a dark ally somewhere and then what? Then nothing, Kagome realized, pushing open the door.

The sweet aroma of the cookies were just what she wanted to smell and even though there were cookies in her dressing room, she felt that if she ate them in the same room as Miroku and Kikyou, she would've lost her temper. Kagome leaned against the Vender Machine, taking a timid bite out of the chocolate cooked cookie. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, going through her purse for some Advil. She located the bottles of water, sitting coolly in a bucket of ice.

There she was, in the 'common room' where usually the camera people chilled in, a famous actress getting ready to accept the award for Best Actress in a Drama, not even dressed yet. She didn't even bother to go into the makeup trailer. She might not even go at all. She just might…

"Miss Higurashi, you're up." The worker looked quizzically at her, "You're not dressed."

"Send Kikyou in." Kagome retorted, "I'll just go to my hotel."

"Is anything all right?"

"I have the biggest headache that only God can imagine." Kagome replied as the worker replied, before speaking into his speakerphone.

Kagome stared at the large tray of fruits before deciding against it. She might as well go to her hotel. There was no need for her to be there if she wasn't going to enjoy the award's ceremony or the after party. The headache was just much for her to bear. Besides tomorrow she was flying out to Japan to visit her family. It's been too long since she seen them.

A driver appeared, looking at Kagome with concerned eyes. Kagome nod and smiled at him before stepping out the back door. Kagome stepped into the opened doors, closing her eyes again. Her head was throbbing a little lesser than before. She was glad for that.

"Ma'am, I'll be right back, I forgot my keys."

"Okay, Raul. Take your time." Kagome said kindly, leaning her head against the seats.

It wasn't like she had any other place to go. She was in Paris. And all Paris was was glitz, glamour and wild rave parties going on at anytime at night. She rather be curled in her bed in Japan, holding her cat or fighting with her dog… Kagome sighed, the bitter price of fame.

"Fasten your seatbelt; this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Raul?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately my name's not Raul."

Kagome widened her eyes in fear, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say, Kikyou, your time is up…"

* * *

**_What is wrong with me? I don't know… dabbling in some… stuff… not really but I never written a story from Inuyasha's point of view (it's not really from his point of view or anything like that, I just said that) and while I should be writing my Rough Draft for my English Paper, I decided to dabble in a new story. What about my other stories you say…? They are still here & there. Ya'll know._**

**_I know, it's supposed to be Lie Before Me but of course I didn't think of that until now and I never change my story titles just because I have a major ego and I refuse to admit I'm wrong. And this is the shortest chapter to date. Which is okay. It's the Prologue. Prologues are meant to be short._**


	2. Merry Go Round

_Destruction to all that is spineless.__ That was the memo and that was what I was there to do. My name is Inuyasha Couture, I'm not a murderer. I swear. Murderers are other people. Murderers are people who kill people for a reason. I'm not one of those people. I'm not a murderer. I'm a weapon of mass destruction. I'm a bloody assassin. But murderer, yeah, I'm definitely _**not **_a murderer._

**_--_**_Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

**Merry Go Rounds**

He checked his watch casually, tapping his fingers patiently against the maple desk. His straight silver hair glistened in the sun while his golden eyes glowed in the dim light. Sesshomaru titled his head to the side trying to catch the eye of the silent monk. He didn't have time to be patient. There were other victims to worry about but this one… this victim was his favorite.

He thumbed through the leaflets, still trying to envision that Inuyasha would get to Orleans soon. He couldn't wait until he seen Kagome's face again. Not that he bore any feelings for her. He didn't care for her but he knew Kagome was the best and she couldn't be on anybody else's side but his own. Also he knew that Kikyou Deshore, the real Kikyou, was a traitor and couldn't be trusted with Kagome Higurashi. It just couldn't be done. He refuse to have Kagome in Kikyou's grasps for any longer because the longer Kikyou had Kagome the easier it would be to persuade her to the _other side._ He just couldn't have that.

"You do know that Inuyasha thinks that Kagome is Kikyou, right?" The monk said, breaking the silence.

"In his mind, Kagome Higurashi doesn't even exist. Let him think what he wants as long as he gets the job _done_." Sesshomaru replied, inspecting his talons, "Besides wouldn't him knowing that he has a past with Kagome make him go against her instead of going against Kikyou."

"That's tru—Wait…" Miroku narrowed his eyes, "He thinks he's going to kill Kik, I mean Kagome."

"He _is_ going to kill _Kikyou_." Sesshomaru said a-matter-of-factly, "Once we have Kagome, we'll tell him the truth."

"The fabricated truth?"

"Of course, Heaven's knows what he'll do if he finds out that he never met Kikyou Deshore. That would be utterly ghastly and we might have to do everything ourselves after all."

* * *

Inuyasha sat there with his eyes closed contemplating whether or not gas was really worth three dollars a gallon. Not only was it high and he had only three hundred in his pocket which was supposed to get him from Paris to Orleans but the girl in the back was making so much racket that she was making a scene. But whatever, Inuyasha shrugged, taking his receipt from the gas pump, the girl could make any scene she wanted to, it still didn't change the fact that nobody could see her. 

"For heaven's sake, what is that noise?" Some elegant lady sneered.

Inuyasha sniffed, "My dog, Fluffy, she hates the smell of gasoline."

"Oh no." She gasped.

"Yes. I know. It's _utterly ghastly_." Inuyasha replied in the perfect imitation of his elder brother.

"Well you take good care of her, okay, young man." Inuyasha nodded, getting into his car.

"I will, ma'am." Inuyasha slammed the door shut, turning around to glance at the girl, "Don't make me come back there. I'm a beyond serious, you're now in the arms of the master and I have no time to sit here and baby you."

Kagome looked flabbergasted, opening her mouth in awe. She pointed at him while she narrowed her eyes in shock, confusion, so on and so forth. Inuyasha smiled smugly, folding his arms around his chest. Well, it was good to finally gain some recognition. He _was_ the most feared assassin in all of Japan.

"You… you BASTARD!"

He rolled her eyes, he didn't expect that from her, "I know, let it all out, Kikyou."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT KIKYOU!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know. You said that like twenty times before we went to the gas station. I know, I know, _I know._ But unfortunately, I also know that you're lying."

Kagome flumped to her seat, folding her arms across her chest before muttering, "I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome."

"Yeah, well I'm also not Inuyasha, Mufasa at your service."

"Shut up. Mufasa died at the beginning of the movie, moron."

"No, he didn't. Everybody knows that he comes back to life in the Lion King 2."

"No he didn't." Kagome replied obviously annoyed, "He didn't come back to life in the Lion King 2 because it was about Simba's daughter."

"Shut up. Nobody was talking to you anyways."

They fell into silence.

"You're wrong."

"I am not wrong." Inuyasha sniffed.

"But you are."

"Am not!"

"Whatever."

"Yeah. Well whatever back to you, bitch."

Now what was he thinking, oh yeah, Orleans. How in the hell did Sesshomaru expect him to get to Orleans unscathed? All he knew that she had to die, she was the rat in the operation, the mole that deserved to die, and he didn't know any more synonyms at the moment but Kikyou Deshore had to die and that was all there was to it. She stole one of the Successions most prized assassins and that couldn't be forgiven.

He stared into the review mirror, watching her mock him silently. Someone that sweet couldn't be a cunning assassin but he didn't survive this long thinking that people with sweet faces can't be killers. That was his motto; trust nobody because it was better off that way. He couldn't afford to get hurt again.

* * *

The _real _Kikyou Deshore peek her head into Kagome's hotel room, trying to fake a concern face. _Wow pretending to be concern is harder than I thought._ Kikyou held a plate of strawberries in her hands while pushing open the door. Another reason why Kikyou hate being the double of _The _Kagome Higurashi like she was all that great. She wasn't even a great actress yet she won seven awards at the Actors whatever award. Didn't even deserve it. Stupid cunt. 

"Kagome. Kagome, I brought you strawberries and chocolate. Your fav…" Kikyou called out in a disgusting sugar coated voice.

All Kikyou wanted to do was ram those strawberries down her throat and choke her but then Naraku would probably send Sango to kill her. Damn. Kikyou stepped into the room, scanning the horizon. Didn't look like she was home. Pity.

"She's been kidnapped."

Kikyou jumped, staring into the dark eyes of Sango Reeves, "Pity."

"By Sesshomaru."

"Oh well." Kikyou shrugged.

"You do realize that Naraku is looking for you?" Sango taunted, "I heard he's pretty pissed.

Kikyou turned around, "Wait, you haven't seen him, yet?"

"Of course not." Sango smiled, "You're his bitch, not I."

"Fuck you, Reeves."

"Yeah, you too. Oh and by the way, Naraku has told Koga to tell me to tell you that, if you don't get Kagome back in three weeks then you should run, far, far away." Sango sneered at Kikyou's tray of strawberries, "Wow, kissing ass must be your specialty."

Kikyou snarled, "I'll show you kiss as—" Kikyou realized Sango escaped out of the window, already too quick for Kikyou to even _think_ of a come back, "Stupid bitch. Can't stand her."

Stupid bitch, she always had to do something that made everybody panic over her. What made her so great anyways, so what that she was the key to whatever was a great assassin, so what; she was still a little bitch. Kikyou plucked a strawberry into her mouth, while sitting on the bed, now who did she have to kill in order to get _the little bitch _back?

* * *

**_I feel bad for yelling at you guys. Just send me an email at rokkstarsmle at yahoo .com no spaces and I'll help you to understand. It just pisses me off when people don't leave email addresses and then ask for me to explain things._**


	3. Hope Floats

_I was a fool. All this time, I realize I was a fool. I couldn't see what was in front of me and how important I was to this plot. She was only just some assassin but to everybody else she was more; she was the best goddamn assassin that ever set foot in the Succession, possibly in the whole fucking world, and naturally, I was jealous. And then I realized, if she no longer existed, I would reign supreme. But as long as she stayed alive, I was always, no matter how many people I successfully killed, I was always going to be **second.**_ _And that's what killed me._

_--Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2**

**Hope Floats**

She was sure that Kagome Higurashi's maids never cleaned from how dirty the room currently looked. She was almost positive that Kagome Higurashi's maids never cleaned. Sango Reeves traced her finger across the table, letting it slide across the dust that was piling up. And therefore, every single one of those fuckers should've been shot, stabbed or fired. Whichever one ticked her fancy. Sango made her way steadily across the room, letting her keys dangle in her hands. She couldn't remember very much about Kagome Higurashi but all she could remember….

Not that much. But all she knew was Kagome Higurashi was giving all assassins a bad name and therefore should've been killed but Naraku…

"You haven't changed a bit."

Sango stiffened, letting her keys give one last jingle before sighing, "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you."

"Same reason?" Sango narrowed her eyes, "Houshi, I don't believe you."

A smile spread across his lips as he took a step towards her, "I came here to find Kagome Higurashi and kill her."

"Really?"

He haven't changed much since she last seen him. Still had that annoying twinkle in his dark violet eyes and still was as handsome as ever. Damn his parents for having good genes.

"Really. She's giving every assassin a bad name and I want to kill her."

"Mmm, that would be nice." Sango traced her fingers across her chin, "But what are you going to do for me if I let you help me?"

Miroku smile widened, "I wasn't asking you for help, Reeves."

"Oh."

"Stay out of my way or I'll have to kill you. This one; she's mine."

"And what makes you think I'm going to stay out of your way."

"Just watch your back, Reeves." Miroku replied, running his fingers across a smooth black barrow, "I would hate to see you hurt. Remember last time?"

Sango's eyes became stony. The assassin Kagome Higurashi had something that everybody else didn't, pure unadulterated talent. What surprised her was that even Miroku felt threatened by that. She must be _that_ good. Sango never seen her in action but now she had no doubt that Kagome Higurashi was what everybody said she was, a true assassin, "What do you want, Houshi? I know you didn't come here to tell me what to do. You have hidden motives."

"I never said I didn't have that but yes, I do. And I'm just telling you to watch your back." And if Miroku's eyes could twinkle any more; it did, Miroku held his barrow aimed straight at Sango's heart, "And I'm also telling you _this_; if you don't stop Kikyou Deshore from dismantling Kagome Higurashi, and you and I both know how much I love you; I will not hesitate to aim this bullet at your heart. And that's that."

"What makes you think that I'm going to stop her?" Sango asked, smiling.

"You never fail to amaze me." Miroku rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "But you see, Sango Reeves, I don't think you have a choice, you see, I have the upper hand and as much as it pains me to hurt you, the Higurashi girl's life is very important. Do you understand?"

Sango looked behind Miroku, watching men swinging several of weapons, grinning as they watched her fear plastered upon her face.

"I can't believe you'll do this to me."

"Believe it."

"You work for Sesshomaru?" Sango gasped.

"The one and only." He said before nodding at the men.

* * *

The man she knew years ago couldn't hurt her, not mentally, not physically, not at all, but the man she seen before her… She could only gasp, seeing what kind of machine Sesshomaru molded him into. Kagome awakened just a short hours to see that the big city and the bright lights of Paris was dwindling and talks of Orleans, France made since now that she could see a map hanging loosely above her. What did they want with her? What could they possibly need with her?

The problem, she could sense, was probably bigger than her and Inuyasha combine.

There was no sense of thinking of escape plans, the only way she managed to escape the Succession the first time was that they were too busy with their newly brainwashed assassin Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, not because the lights shined brightly in her eyes but the pain that succumbed over her body. They had him by the neck and balls, he was theirs now but she couldn't help but wonder if she only killed him when she was supposed to…

She felt so betrayed and angry… and she understood it now why they brainwashed him; he could easily finish where she left off. He could kill Kikyou Deshore where she couldn't. How could she kill the very same woman who mothered her and brought her into this world of assassination and murder? How could she? Despite hating all things murder, she had to admit, without the Succession, Kagome would've been as good as dead.

"You're quiet."

"I have a lot to think about." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Well, I hope you do, the Succession is never going to forgive you for luring our best assassin out of the game."

Kagome felt another twinge to her heart. He didn't even know he was talking about her. In his mind, she, Kagome Higurashi, didn't exist as a person but just damned well existed, some mindless twit celebrity in his mind. If only he knew…

"I'm surprised you didn't tie me up."

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha turned around and grinned at her, "You never could fight half of damn, Kikyou."

At least he had that right. Everybody in the Succession knew that Kikyou needed at least three guns armed upon her body and somebody to go with her. She wasn't the best assassin in the world but then again, who was?

"Hello? Miroku? Yeah. Yeah. Sango Reeves? Really? Okay. 12th Avenue? Right. Later." Inuyasha cheekily smiled in the rear view mirror, "It's just not your fucking day, is it, Deshore?"

"Well, I have had better." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha chuckled, softly letting the music fill the speakers, "Do you like pop music, Deshore?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad." Inuyasha pulled into a darken parking lot before stepping out of the car, "Try to break this window I'll fucking have your neck. I'm very sensitive about my car."

Inuyasha slammed the door shut, leaving it completely unlocked. Kagome folded her arms, well he's stupider than she thought he was but then again, he thought of her as Kikyou. She watched him enter the convenient store along with what it seemed to be like Miroku standing quietly beside him. Wait… wait for it, wait for it, Kagome thought as Miroku and Inuyasha both made their way to the back of the store, GO!

Kagome pushed opened the door, running with full speed towards the road. Just as she made it towards the road a crackle of thunder made its notice. Kagome groaned but never once letting up, it just had to be the day to thunderstorm. After a second, another thunderbolt crackled and the rain came steadily down, drenching Kagome completely wet.

Kagome's heart was in her throat as she continued to make her way towards the vacant looking motel sitting on the corner of the road. She slowed down, noticing there was no cars in sight. She drew her hood up while she slowly walked towards the entrance. She wouldn't feel safe until she called somebody, anybody, _Kikyou…_

The door made this weird jingling sound once she heisted the door open. The whole room was an eerie bright yellow and the only sounds that assisted her were a stupid bird yelling "Hello. I'm a bird. I'm a bird." Kagome made a sour face as she crept upon the attendance desk.

"Umm, hello. Is anybody here?"

The door jingled again and Kagome's body prickled with fear, "I'm here but I doubt that you, of all people want to hear that, Kagome."

"Koga?"

"Inuyasha just can't hold a goddamn girl, can he?" Koga tsked, looking her up and down, "You look good."

"Please, don't tell me that you work for the Succession."

"Don't worry, I wasn't."

"Thank God." Kagome breathed.

"But I do."

"Jesus." Kagome swore.

"It seems like you already forgotten my name." Another loud jingle was followed along with the bird's stupid talk, "Oh hello, Miroku and Inuyasha. I have your captive."

"If I wanted your sarcasm, wolf boy, I would've asked you."

"But you never would've asked and what fun would be of that?" Koga asked.

Miroku looked at his watch, "Koga, shouldn't you be getting to Naraku?"

"Oh yeah." Koga smiled at Kagome, "its hard being an undercover agent but somebody has to do it."

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled and with that Koga sped away, "Stupid wolf. Kikyou…"

"Miroku." Kagome narrowed her eyes as Miroku grabbed her arms, "How could you betray me?"

"Well…" Miroku's eyes smiled, "It took some convincing but I managed…"

* * *

**_Okay, some people asked me what's going on and I'll just sum it up. Inuyasha thinks Kagome is Kikyou, reason why is currently unknown to you guys. So that's why in Inuyasha's part it refers to Kagome as Kikyou. Um… Miroku seems slimly doesn't he? Yeah, you'll findout the whole truth.And why is Kagome so important? You'll see soon. And no, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku do not work for Naraku at least Koga is just an undercover agent who loyalty lays with Sesshomaru._**

**_I realized that I'm never going to be as good as author as Rozefire which is why I usually make new stories up because I want to have her talent. But I don't and I gotten use to that._**


	4. 1095 Semi Days

_How far can you run? I can run over ten maybe fifteen miles. Without stopping? Of course. Am I a maniac? No, I'm just not human. But her? She ran far. She ran really far. It took us up to three years to trace her. Kagome Higurashi, or in my mind, Kikyou Deshore. It made me think. It made me honestly think 'how long can Kagome Higurashi run?'. And I got my answer._

_Not that long._

_Not that far._

_She had a duty to take care of._

_And besides, her heart belonged to me._

_There was no where she could run without memories of me following._

_--Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3: **1095 Semi Days

_Three Years Ago, Tokyo, Japan_

_"Okay… I am smart, witty, young and youthful. I am also, sixteen years old, so I guess that's not a stretch, and I'm pretty smart. Pretty good looking... I guess... and God, my hair looks hideous!" Kagome snarled, tugging at her black hair, "It looks like a dead horse. A dead horse!"_

_Likewise, every Friday around the same time, she was someplace that she never heard of. Whether it was in the back of a tavern or at some nameless hotel, sitting in front of a overweight Japanese with a larger-than-life ego. Some people never learn. Kagome stared grimly out of the window. Everything about this street was familiar. The tall white fences and the same tan looking houses with the children playing in front of the yard. It was so familiar._

_Kagome turned her head away, giving her gun one final pat. This was the first 'assignment' she had like this. Broad daylight, nice suburban neighbors greeting each other with pie filled with love. She had to do this right and not let her emotions get in the way of this. She had to kill… Kagome's shoulders eased as they passed the last of the suburban houses. _

_So she wasn't going to kill a suburban wife. Good. She wasn't in the mood to beat down a housewife. Women were always the most pathetic ones to kill. Always squealing and squirming and declaring their love for their children. She wasn't a cold heartless murderer or anything like that, but when somebody declares something utterly stupid, like, oh, their love for god, she usually gave them an extra kick in their mouth. It pissed her off to great extremes to hear declarations like that. _

_Umm…__ Kagome unfolded the notebook paper in her hands, running her finger across the name. _

_Kikyou Deshore. _

_It was the first time she saw his name considering the fact that Sesshomaru had this strict policy that the only time you can read the name is when you're about twenty miles away from the headquarters. She was sure she surpassed twenty miles, especially since they were somewhere near a suburban area. _

_She sighed cocking her gun as the car slowed down. Kagome closed her eyes, crumbling the paper and throwing it to the backseat. God…. Kagome thought as she opened her door and began walking towards Kikyou's house. What have you done, Kikyou? Kagome let the tears drizzle down her face as she came closer to the door. She had to kill Kikyou. She had to. There was no way out unless she wanted to be dead also. And death was not one of those things that were no her to do list. Definitely not._

_Kagome pushed back a strand of black hair that was sticking unto the side of her face as sweat piled to her forehead. She was an assassin; she was used to murdering her own. But not Kikyou. Kikyou was like a mother to her. She babied her and taught her to become a strong woman. Kagome couldn't assassinate the very one who brought her up in the Succession. _

_But all that aside, this was her job and the Succession was her home. One of them wasn't coming back and it wasn't going to be her. She was going to come back. She was going to go to her safe home. She was. Not Kikyou. Oh God…._

_"Kagome, is that you?"_

_Kagome glanced around; realizing she had finally entered the Deshore residence: a small, posh house that was out in the middle of nowhere. Kagome held her gun up, watching Kikyou walk towards her. She closed her eyes as she pulled the gun, hearing Kikyou stumble backwards._

_"I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I have to…" Kagome smiled sadistically, "You understand."_

_Kikyou smiled also. "You used to be such a sweet girl, Kagome, what happened to you? Have you become the murderer you always dreaded you'd become?"_

_"What?" Kagome's eyes widened, as her gun wavered a bit, "I'm not a murderer."_

_"Yes, you are. If you kill me. You are."_

_"I'm not a murderer, Kikyou. I'm just doing my job." _

_"Really?"__ Kikyou shook her head, "Is this the job you want? Is this how you see yourself in the next twenty years, firing off all your closest friends and family? Huh, Kagome?"_

_"No." Kagome whispered before raising her voice, "But shut up! You're the job and I'm not returning until the job is done. Which means, you'll have to die."_

_"It doesn't have to be that way." Kikyou said, "We can run."_

_"We can?"_

_"Far. Far away and three years for now, they'll completely forget that they've ever known a Kikyou Deshore and a Kagome Higurashi." _

_

* * *

_

Kagome stared out of a window, in the bland, leaky hotel. Yeah right. If this was them forgetting they ever knew her, she would hate to see if they actually remembered. Kagome sighed as the rain slide down her window. She hated storms. What most she hated was memories. Especially the whole 'no, no, don't kill me, believe me, three years later, they'll forget we have ever existed.' Yeah right. Exactly three years later, they definitely didn't forget.

I kind of wish I killed her now, Kagome thought ferociously; even though, she knew she didn't have it in her heart to kill Kikyou.

"Hungry?"

Kagome glared as Inuyasha untied the wrap from her lips. The nerve of those bastards. But it did serve her right. She did run and they did have to run after - well, drive after her and find her. Big whoop. It wasn't like she went that far. God knows she wasn't a runner.

"Zoom, zoom, zoom, eekkkk…" Inuyasha whirled the spoon around, making her dizzy from actually following the spoon, "Making a pit stop. _In her mouth_!"

"God, stop it—"

There goes another one. Another one of those stupid spoons with that atrocious soup going into her mouth. She wanted to gag.

"Where is Miroku?" Inuyasha asked absentmindedly as he tied the cloth around her mouth again.

Yeah. Where was Miroku? Just as she was going to get her answer, beep, beep, beep, his damn pager goes off. He probably had to kill somebody. If she'd gotten her hands on a weapon, he'd better believe she was going to use it.

Unfortunately for her, the only weapon in sight was a spoon, and more spoons. How original.

"You can untie her now." Miroku demanded.

There he was! Kagome snarled and glared as Inuyasha stared quizzically at Miroku.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at her, "She looks like she's foaming at the mouth."

"JUST UNTIE HER!"

"Gosh." Inuyasha swore, "Always hurting my feelings. Always."

"Don't be satirical over there."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Jesus, didn't I just say UNTIE HER?"

"Some religious leader you turned out to be." Inuyasha mumbled before speaking up, "Sesshomaru told me that you were my spiritual guidance counselor. He's a fucking liar."

"Really, you just found that one out. You're a genius." Miroku replied sarcastically as Inuyasha mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'anal bastard' before he began untying Kagome's mouth.

"Why did you betray me?" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Not that I don't enjoy a few soap operas on my downtime, but for real, it's not the time for this."

"He's right. We need to get to Orleans, and quick." Miroku walked over toward a map, running his finger across the line, "Which will take us two hours to get there but unfortunate…"

"Yeah, yeah, there's this huge storm that we cannot prevent. Anyway, Miroku, didn't you just tell me that you had a run in with Sango a little while ago?"

Miroku glanced up, obviously annoyed, "Do I look like a mind reader? How am I supposed to know that Sesshomaru wanted us to take out Sango?"

"I don't know. Use your spiritual powers." Inuyasha mocked, "They should be good for something."

"I'm honestly tired of those spiritual jokes, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, with mock sympathy, "Because until I care, I'm not going to stop."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled, "This was entertaining for a while, but then it turned completely stupid. Can we go?"

"No." Inuyasha smiled, "Because we have to tell you that either you help us take out Sango or else… hey, Miroku what's the other part of the threat?"

"Weren't you listening?"

Inuyasha squinted, "Do I even have to answer that?"

"Unless we kill your family."

Kagome chuckled healthfully as Inuyasha stared blankly at her, "My family is dead."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha replied as he held up a picture of a sweet looking family, "Because even though you told Sesshomaru that in order to join the team, we all know the truth. Your family exists. And we know where they are. Are you going to cooperate now?"

Kagome stared firmly at the ground as Miroku smiled, "Of course she is. Let's go."

"Who's carrying her?" Inuyasha asked taking the map off the wall.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Miroku countered before walking out.

Inuyasha glared at her, "You better not be heavy, bitch, because if you are, I swear, you won't eat for another three days."

"Save yourself the trouble and untie me."

"Now what fun would that be?" Inuyasha asked as he slung her over his shoulder, "Wow, you're pretty light."

"Go to hell."

"I've gotten better offers than that." Inuyasha smiled cheekily as they made their way towards the car.

* * *

"Damn bitch!" Kikyou swore, slamming her fist into her desk, "I mean, seriously, how hard is it to find a stupid, nineteen year old girl? How hard is it? Answer me, Koga!" 

Koga shrugged, staring at Kagome's picture, "I don't know. I guess she blends in. I'll find her though."

"Of course, you will. I'm paying you an arm and a goddamn leg! Because if you don't find her then I'll have to find her or deal with Naraku and you know I don't want to do any of those."

Koga nodded, taking an eye full of Kikyou's office. What a nice view. Bastard. So, she was the one who took the lake view. Bitch. He was glad he wasn't seriously working for Naraku or else he would actually be jealous.

Koga sniffed the air, choking on Kikyou's sweet perfume.

God. What was the bitch trying to do? Kill him?

"Nice perfume. Is it new?" Koga asked as Kikyou immediately smiled.

"It's not perfume." Kikyou said as she walked out of the room.

"What?" As Koga sniffed again, "UGH! Slimy whore!"

Koga said as he swiftly walked out of the office room.

* * *

**_Italics is memories. The Succession is the assassin team that Sesshomaru runs that Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga are apart of and the assassin team that Kikyou and Kagome was part of. Umm… the whole "what's that smell, not perfume' will be explained next chapter. Pretty much it's exactly what you're thinking when Koga goes "slimy whore" when you think of a whore, you think of sex. Anyway, peace._**


	5. Unravel the Destruction

_Emotions became **pretty much** synthetic. What I thought I felt, I really didn't understand and things I once dreamed of, seemed like it was never there. The one time drug called paraphernalia made sure of that. Of course, it had its glitches. Sometimes I would waver in between what it seemed like reality and fantasy when in all actuality it was memories and feelings; _**dreams.**_ I was a living robot at the Successions command. The only sole reason I lived was to keep everything under control and keep 'wanderers' from looking for the Shikon Jewel; which symbolized freedom and let things be handed to them. _

_Of course, there were no drugs to keep people in check. It was the fear we instilled. We were the enforcers; we were the assassins; who murdered those without incident, what we were was the greatest thing possible. Who wouldn't want to join the Succession? Who wouldn't want to be apart of us and listen to us because obviously we know what was best. We knew that Naraku had to be killed, the demon who took on many faces and many souls and the only way Naraku could be killed was to keep humans safe and the only way we could protect millions of humans was to keep them controlled._

_Kagome Higurashi was the Ultimate meaning she was the face of the Succession. She was a brand. Kagome Higurashi's name flashed in lights everywhere and when we needed to speak to the people, she spoke to them. Her voice was a drug to them. Whatever she said they would do. Of course, they believed her. Whenever they needed her; she was there to protect because after all she was trained by the best and became the best assassin. If Naraku's lackeys were hanging around; Kagome would come immediately and destroyed them without a second thought. She inhabited a face of innocence but in her eyes there was nothing but coldness. Until Kikyou came, somehow, she unwrap everything we done to her. The glint in her eye was no longer there and suddenly she felt. Suddenly she remembered and dreams… she began to have them._

_Dreams of freedom; dreams of destroying Naraku without suppressing the humans and suppressing '_**life**_'._

_Which was why we needed her back. How could we say that our way was the right way when our ultimate controller, our greatest succession, the best protector in the world, said it was not?_

_How could the people continue on believing us when there was no longer anything to believe?_

_Our greatest success became our ultimate failure._

_--Inuyasha _

**Chapter 4: **Unravel the Destruction

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. The woman sitting behind him was no longer the woman he has known. The woman who used to wear her hair in a tight bun and only wore black. He should've known that something was up when she let her long jet black hair flow loosely on her shoulders. But Kagome Higurashi was a great liar. She lied to the people for many years, since she was the young tender age of fourteen. People tend to listen to children more than adults even if the child bore nothing but information.

She was sixteen years old when Kikyou joined the Succession. Of course, it was a happy time for Kagome, even though she couldn't bear any feelings, she did harbor the desire to have an older sister. That was what Sesshomaru's plan was. Anything to keep the Ultimate happy but when Miroku interviewed her… Miroku stared out of the window, watching the trees whip by and hearing the low humming of the car purring, he should've known.

Kikyou Deshore had a past. A past that was dark and was deadly to them from the beginning but her past was also deadly to Naraku. Even in his darken heart, he still bore feelings for Kikyou. And that meant that Kikyou was his ultimate weakness and that could've easily brought Naraku to his knees. Of course, every good plan has a flaw. Like Kagome being the Ultimate.

Kagome was, of course, indestructible; physically but mentally, Kagome had flaws. She felt more than any part of the Succession; which wasn't saying much. But there were moments when he, himself, saw glimpses of emotion in her eyes. Kikyou must've seen it too. Almost immediately after Kikyou settled into the Succession, she introduced Inuyasha Couture. A young, promising twenty two years old and without incident, Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love. Miroku was the only one who knew that Kikyou was apart of Inuyasha finding Kagome. Miroku would take that to his grave.

It was more than unfortunate. The Ultimate no longer could stare into the people's eyes without feeling _something_ and she could no longer be the ultimate _everything._ She was becoming weaker everyday and easily Kikyou could've killed her because Kagome's guards were far too down. But that was until they got a hold of her, forcing her to go on her what we didn't know, her last and final mission. They sent her out, of course, on a few dumbie missions, just put her into a limousine without knowing who she was to kill until the last and final moment. It made sending Kagome out to kill Kikyou easier and it was their plan to have Kikyou killed and insert the drug _'paraphernalia'_ in her system again and make her believe what the Succession was doing was right. Then they were going to send her out to kill Inuyasha because even if he lingered there she would still remember him. If he was dead, she would have nothing to fight for.

There were so many flaws… Miroku shook his head. They didn't even think about sending reinforcements. And the rest was history. Of course, having Inuyasha and Kagome being in love turned out to be a great thing. Without their love, Inuyasha wouldn't have begged to destroy Kikyou, who at the time supposedly killed Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't the Ultimate but he was getting there.

Inuyasha was just good enough.

And Inuyasha could finish where Kagome left off.

And that was final.

Miroku sighed, turning the volume up of the music. His favorite song blasted loudly out of the speakers as he began to hum. '_Love Will Keep Us Together'_ was oddly ironic but he liked it nonetheless. Maybe it was the beat or maybe it was the fact that in Kagome's acting days, she used to play it all the time. Did he feel bad for deceiving her? No. Once he found out that Kagome needed an agent and Kikyou was Kagome's body double, he didn't have any qualms about anything.

Kagome betrayed them and Kikyou just deserved to die. He was going to kill them both painfully but that was until he realized they needed Kagome. Kagome was a manipulator and nobody was as good as manipulation as Kagome was.

Miroku's head jolted up, realizing the volume was extremely dim. His eyes slid to Inuyasha's face, which showed no sign of anything. Just straight concertration and his gold eyes glowing brightly.

"You just don't turn down people's favorite song."

"I did." Inuyasha replied, sliding his eyes towards Miroku, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do." Miroku smiled, "There is no bigger problem as of now except for this one."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I should be flattered but I'm not."

"Where are we going?" Kagome's interrupted.

"Orleans, France." Inuyasha said smoothly.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. He was just too smooth to be slimy. Everybody adored him, maybe that was what Miroku's problem with him, and everybody liked Inuyasha. He was just too damn likable to actually be _liked._ And Miroku hated that. He rather like the old Inuyasha who was brass and annoying and madly and insanely in love with Kagome. The old Inuyasha was tolerable but this Inuyasha… _likable._

"I know that but to where?"

Inuyasha shared a glance at Miroku, "Well?"

"We're going to Sango Reeves'. We're paying her a little visit." Miroku tapped his fingers to the beat, "We need to get Kikyou off your ass for one moment."

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed.

Miroku's fingers stopped tapping, "Excuse me, what I meant was, we need to locate Kik-Kagome and let her know about you, Kikyou."

"Me?"

Miroku turned around, "Yes, you."

"Oh." Kagome's eye widened as if she understood that Inuyasha's memories of her no longer existed.

"Now you see?" Miroku asked, facing the front again, "I'm glad you do."

Miroku stole another glance at Inuyasha, whose eyes had a strange glint before disappearing again. Miroku sighed relaxing against his seat, thank God.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, watching Kagome in the review mirror. They thought he didn't know but he didn't understand how he knew that she was Kagome not Kikyou. It's been quite some time since he's recognized her, probably in the cabin, feeding her. She had too much innocence in her eyes to be Kikyou. What she meant to him, he had no idea, other than his chest tightened and he felt some longing towards her. 

It confused him. Nothing confused him more than longingness. He haven't longed since… Inuyasha furrowed his brows, have he ever longed for _anything?_ No, Inuyasha reassured himself, longing was for humans that they kept safe. Longing wasn't something people and demons alike felt being in the Succession.

Then why? Why did he feel it? Why did he ache? It didn't make sense. He was trying to put the puzzles together, trying to remember what she meant in his life and why was she so familiar to him, yet he never met her? Nothing at all made sense and now they were chasing after Kikyou, fighting for pieces of the Shikon Jewel, it was insane. Yet, he felt he have known nothing more.

"Turn left." Miroku's voice droned.

In another life, Inuyasha was sure he _liked_ Miroku. He was sure that in the life Miroku was funny, witty and somehow, felt that he was a little bit of pervert. But now, every time he thought of Miroku; he felt like slamming his fist into Miroku's face. Miroku was controlling, bossy and _punctual._ He didn't know why Miroku's OCD bothered him. It just _did._

"Turning left, Oh High One."

"Nobody has time for your jokes." Miroku snapped.

"Oh really because it seems we have nothing but time."

Miroku's lips were pulsed together, meaning he couldn't think of a good enough comeback in enough time without seeming lame. Good. Inuyasha didn't have time for all this… he needed to think about what he was experiencing, why that black haired girl was getting to him? Inuyasha peered in the review mirror again, staring into her soft face, how she was became the Ultimate was beyond him. She seemed a little too soft hearted and weak, physically.

But then again, looks are deceiving.

"Her house is the large white one."

"Of course, he would know that since he probably visited it a lot in his day." Inuyasha joked.

"Shut up."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kagome overlapped.

For some reason he smiled, which didn't settle too well with him. Once the car was stopped, they all stepped out of the car. Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome, who was taking her strides confidently as if she knew that the sole purpose of her there was to find Kikyou and Naraku. It should be easy. They have said that Kagome was the best manipulator of all time.

But of course she was. She was the Ultimate.

They stood at the large mahogany door, waiting for one for of them to ring the doorbell. Inuyasha groan, reaching out to the bell, "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Miroku muttered as Kagome only cast a look.

They waited for only a minute before Sango's face appeared, looking surprised. Of course she would. If Inuyasha could remember, Miroku threatened her life a few days ago. One would be surprised and possibly pissed. Maybe they shouldn't have brought Miroku. Even though they possibly needed Miroku since Miroku was great without weapons.

"Well, well, well, did you decide to come back?" Sango spat.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said.

"You. Did you decide to come back to us?"

* * *

**If you want to understand possibly anything; please read the prelude, it's long but it explains almost everything. No Inuyasha wasn't apart of the Succession back when Kagome was but he is apart of it and since he is he refers to the Succession as 'we'. It explains almost everything and it explains why Miroku is such an asshole. I've just seen Equilibrium and it kind of inspired me to change the plot slightly. Yet nothing will waver, everything I have typed will remain but this plot seems to fit into this more. I don't know if I put how old Kagome was when she joined the Succession but I'll say at fourteen. **

_'Paraphernalia' _**means a personal belonging. I thought it was cool because pretty much they were taking drugs to become the Successions' personal belonging.**


End file.
